bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Sullivan
Andrew Ryan Ryan Security Rapture Central Council |gender = Male |game = BioShock BioShock: Rapture |deathplace = Rapture |hair = Gray |eyes = Brown |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Ex-Wife }} Sullivan was the Head of Security for Andrew Ryan's Private Forces in Rapture. History On the surface, Sullivan was a New York law enforcement officer who worked the "meatball beat" in Little Italy,Sullivan's Audio Diary: Artist's Feud before he became the Head of Security for Andrew Ryan. Sullivan claimed to have been an honest police officer who was fired from the force after being framed for accepting bribes. Sullivan took to gambling and then his wife ran off with the last of his money. He was about to commit suicide until he met Andrew Ryan, who believed in his honesty and integrity and hired him as his private security chief, an act for which Sullivan was very grateful. Working for Ryan from at least 1944, he was the one who supplied Ryan with news, regarding things such as the end of World War II.BioShock: Rapture, Prologue When Ryan wanted to hire Bill McDonagh as his general contractor, Sullivan contacted McDonagh's employer, Bud Chinowski, to get McDonagh's number. After Chinowski refused to give it up, Sullivan got McDonagh's number through the phone company instead, managing to hire him.BioShock: Rapture, Chapter 1 In Rapture, he continued his job as an officer of the law. He also did Ryan's dirty work,Sullivan's Audio Diary: Timmy H. Interrogation although he was loyal to Ryan in the beginning, eventually his allegiance faded, with him questioning more and more the morality of his orders.Sullivan's Audio Diaries: Smuggling Ring & Artist Woman He was put in charge of searching for evidence connecting Frank Fontaine to the smuggling ring, and was unsuccessful at first.Sullivan's Audio Diary: Smuggling Ring Sullivan resorted to torture during interrogation sessions to obtain information, but this proved unproductive as most of Fontaine's men were more afraid of Fontaine than they were of Ryan. After the Civil War was in progress and Rapture society began to collapse, Sullivan was assigned to "take care" of those who Ryan saw as a threat, one of whom being Anna Culpepper, an artist who had openly criticized both Ryan's policies and Sander Cohen by ridiculing the artist's role as a propaganda mill.Anna Culpepper's Audio Diary: Ryan's Stableboy Sullivan was ordered to have her 'bumped,'Sullivan's Audio Diary: Bump Culpepper? and killed her in her Mercury Suites apartment while she was taking a bath. Disturbed with what he did, he took a half finished red and black knitted blanket from Culpepper's flat to remind himself of his awful deed.Sullivan's Audio Diary: Artist Woman When Ryan introduced the death penalty for Smuggling, Sullivan threatened to hand in his badge and it is implied that he did,Sullivan's Audio Diary: Have My Badge and it is possible he contemplated and commited suicide in remorse for his deeds. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' According to one of the ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Loading Screen Quotes, Sullivan was the one who discovered Dr. Suchong's corpse after the scientist was killed by a Big Daddy. It implies also that his body was never removed since its discovery due to the danger of being attacked in Apollo Square. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Sullivan is mentioned by Booker DeWitt to be "a cop friend" of his. It was Sullivan who told him that Sally had been found dead. Later Elizabeth reveals that Sally is alive, which is why Sullivan didn't show Booker her corpse, as he was lying. Audio Diaries ''BioShock'' *Neptune's Bounty **Timmy H. Interrogation **Picked Up Timmy H. **Have My Badge **Smuggling Ring **Bathysphere Keys *Fort Frolic **Artist's Feud **Bump Culpepper? *Olympus Heights **Artist Woman Quotes Behind the Scenes *In the novel, it is revealed that he was the one who left Jasmine Jolene's Audio Diary Pregnancy to Ryan, revealing that she sold her embryo to Dr. Tenenbaum, which Frank Fontaine used to create Jack. References de:Sullivan es:Sullivan fr:Sullivan ru:Салливан Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters